


Houses to Homes

by amayakumiko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amayakumiko/pseuds/amayakumiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Lucifer go house hunting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Houses to Homes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kototyph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kototyph/gifts).



> Written for the [FYSL Fic Exchange](http://fuckyeahsamlucifer.tumblr.com/) for kototyph for the prompt blood orange. Unrepentant fluff. Sorry, not sorry.

Lucifer had been human for five years at this point, and he still could not understand why humans insisted on surrounding themselves with the most ugly objects in all of his Father’s creation.  The realtor stood in the middle of the room, blathering on about the house, and gesturing out the windows to the back yard.  Lucifer, however, stood in the doorway of the master suite, staring at a nearby wall and frowning.

The color on the walls and floor were matching shades of a horrid looking greenish-brown.  It reminded Lucifer of a particularly rough bout of illness early in his humanity.  The rest of the house was not better.  Dirty yellows, and dingy oranges dominated the color scheme of every room he entered.  He felt like he was going to be sick.

“So what do you think Luc? I like it.”  Sam said with a smile on his face.

“No.  Its disgusting.  Next house.”  Lucifer turned and stalked out of the house ignoring Sam’s protests.

He leaned back on the car, looking at the rest of the neighborhood. The sun was starting to set, casting shadows on most of the lawns, highlighting others.  It seemed that mostly families lived here, judging by the amount of toys and play equipment left out in the yards. The neighborhood was less developed, the last of the original town before the suburbs kicked in.  There were lots of trees and the sounds of various birds gave it a peaceful, quiet aura.  Pity the house was so horrid, the neighborhood itself seemed perfect.

Sam walked out of the house with his hands in his pockets, a thoughtful look on his face.  Lucifer pushed off the car and walked toward him, squinting into the sun.

“I assume the next house won’t be such a waste of our time.”

Sam nodded and gestured back to the realtor where she was locking up the house.

“I think we’re done for the day Lucifer.  It’s getting kinda late, and Cindy needs to get home.  The houses will still be there tomorrow.”

Lucifer nodded  and got into the car.  They ate dinner, arguing amiably about the various houses they had seen that day over their plates.  They had seen six in total and Lucifer disliked them all, barely  finding three tolerable.  Sam had liked 3 of them and revealed he had fallen in love with one but, to Lucifer's frustration,  refused to say which.

Finally, as they were getting ready for bed, Sam revealed his choice.

“I really liked the last house we looked at.” He said as they were stripping down to their boxers.

“It was hideous Sam.  I’m not going to live somewhere that makes me want to vomit.”  Lucifer grabbed the extra blankets and piled them on the bed.

“The neighborhood was great.  Cindy said it was never going to have any more development around it, the forest became protected land around 10 years ago because of some rare bird species that decided to nest there.”

Lucifer hummed a response, slipping underneath the covers. Sam slid in next to him, laying his side with his fist propping up his head.

" And the actual house itself is great. The backyard is big, there's a basement, the bedrooms aren't sharing a wall-"

"It's hideous." Lucifer interrupted, rolling over to face Sam.

"Yes, but what's underneath is amazing. I have some experience in seeing the good underneath some pretty terrible exteriors." He reached out and entwined their fingers.

Lucifer sighed, staring down at where their fingers met. The allusion was obvious, Sam was talking about Lucifer. It still amazed him that Sam had forgiven him for all the terrible things he had done, not only to Sam, but to the world. He traced the veins in each of Sam’s hands with a lone fingertip,  thinking.  After a lengthy pause Sam spoke again.

"You trust me, right?"

"Always." He replied immediately.

"Come look at the house again tomorrow. Ignore the color schemes. Look at what's actually there, and see if you still say no."

"Alright. Only for you Sam."

Sam smiled broadly and crossed the space between their bodies to press a kiss to his lips.  Lucifer deepened the kiss after a moment, opening his mouth and welcoming Sam's tongue.  A shiver of pleasure rolled down Lucifer's spine as. They kissed lazily for quite some time, becoming lost in the feel of each other's touch and the taste of each other's lips, before Sam gently pulled away.

"Hey. We've gotta be up early, I asked Cindy to open the house up for us and the only time she has free is at seven. That means we've gotta be up at five to get there.”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at this, but rolled over and settled into his pillow, pulling the covers up to his chin.  He felt Sam’s warmth as he wrapped an arm around Lucifer’s torso, pulling him in tight to Sam’s chest. His breath was warm and steady on Lucifers neck, lulling the blond into a calm, dreamless sleep.

*

The sun had barely cleared the horizon when they drove up to the house the next morning.  The realtor failed to show up first, leaving the two of them some down time. Sam closed his eyes  tipped his head back against the drivers seat, trying to gain some more rest.  Lucifer used his to study the exterior once again, and found nothing special to be excited about.

“Sam?”

“Hmm?”  He raised his eyebrows and tilted his face fractionally in Lucifer’s direction.

“I can’t understand why you like this house.  It is old and ugly, and I distinctly remember a strange smell emanating from the bathroom.”  

“Yeah, that’s true.” Sam agreed easily.  “But it also has a fireplace, french doors, and it-” Sam paused and turned his head fully to the side, eyes open and  small smile on his face, “ I dunno.  It’s gonna sound  stupid, but it just feels like our home.”

Lucifer paused. Our home. Lucifer had not allowed himself to hope too deeply that Sam believed in him, believed in them. Although he had been the one to suggest that they move out  of the bunker, he thought Sam agreed because he needed to have space away from Dean; the ex-angel was just a hangers on.  With those two little words he allowed himself to believe, just a little, that maybe Sam wanted a space belonging to them both.

“Alright”  He said, giving Sam a small smile. “Let’s buy it.”

Sam up in his seat and twisted so he could face the blond properly.“What? What did you say?”

“Don’t make me repeat myself, you know I find it tedious.”  Lucifer admonished.  Sam pushed forward, crowding him into the window and kissed him hard enough to knock their teeth together. Sam sat back soon after, breathless and eyes shining.

"Why? You hated this house yesterday, what changed?"

"You. You love this house, and you want it for us. I told you once I want to give you everything.  I can't do that now that I'm human but, I can give you this."  Lucifer leaned his forehead against Sam's and closed his eyes.  "I can give you this."

A sharp rapping on the drivers side window made them pull apart and look up. Cindy peered in and stepped back away from the door as Sam opened it and stepped out.

“Hi guys, sorry to interrupt, but I’ve still got to drop my daughter off at school in... 30 minutes. So we need to start that second tour soon.”  She chirped enthusiastically.

Lucifer leaned on the roof of the car and gestured to the house.

“No need.  We’ll take it.”

Sam turned around and grinned at lucifer before agreeing.  

“Yeah, We want to place a bid.”

“Great! I thought you guys would want it after a second look around.  You and your partner just seem to fit it, you know?  And, luckily, this house has been on the market for a while so the owners are desperate to get rid of it.  I think we can way underbid their asking price by a lot.”

While she and Sam discussed price, Lucifer looked at what soon would be their home.  It had been a long time since he had belonged anywhere. Anywhere other than at Sam’s side. This house, he felt, would be as good a place to start as any.

“ Great! So I’ll call that in and let you guys know as soon as I do!”  She shook Sam’s hand and gave a polite wave to Lucifer before she got into her SUV and left.

Sam walked to Lucifer’s side and shoved at the blonds shoulder with his own.

“C’me on. Let’s go get some breakfast and panic while we wait.”

“No need to panic Sam.  We’ll get  our home.”

*

“A little help would be nice.”  Sam walked into the master bedroom with paint cans in one hand and balancing paint trays, rollers, and painters tape in the other.  Lucifer smirked and took the tape, tossing it into the middle of the tarp covered floor.

The master was the last room that needed to be painted until the house would officially be done.  It had been a long two months of renovation, but the house was protected from every type of supernatural being they could possibly protect against, and had grown from being a visual monstrosity to being  warm and cozy.  

Lucifer had decorated the house, and it showed.  Every room had a neutral green or brown wall color, and bright accent colors in the pillows and lamps.  It gave the whole house a sort of garden affect, the  accents being the flowers and the walls foliage.  Coupled with the comfortable furniture in every room, the house had a safe and cozy feel to it.

Sam had insisted on leaving the master bedroom for last, and picking out the wall color on his own. Lucifer was intensely curious as to what he had picked, just not curious enough to  lessen  Sam’s load.  

“Thanks for the help” Sam said, sarcastically.

“Of course, anytime.”  Lucifer parried back, but grabbed the pain cans and set them on the floor.  “Now. Paint color.  I’m curious Sam, what monstrosity of a color did you pick without me there to guide you to the acceptable colors.”

Sam laughed and took a screwdriver out of his pocket.  Squatting down, his hair fell into his face as he talked.  

“I think you’ll like it. It reminds me of you.”  He smiled up through his hair and worked his way around the lid of the can.  When he finally popped the lid off, Lucifer was speechless. The color was a rich, deep fuschia, almost to the point of purple.  It was hideous.

Sam looked up into Lucifer’s and his face immediately fell.   

“You don’t like it.”

“It’s hideous.”  Lucifer felt no need to pull any punches, it wasn’t his style.  He got down on his knees across from Sam and picked up the lid by the edges, reading it.

“‘Blood Orange’ Sam, really?”

“Yeah, the color is the same as this type of orange.  It’s that color once you peel it.  I remember getting one at Stanford from some farmers market. It tasted pretty good, sweet and juicy.  Even though it stained my fingers, I didn’t mind. I found it beautiful.  Its amazing what nature can produce, you know.” He sighed and dipped a finger into the paint and watched it drip back down.  “It reminds me of when you stand at the french doors and watch the sunset sometimes.  Its very dramatic. Ah well.”  He smirked, dipped more of his hand into the paint, scraped off some excess,  then reached out and smeared in Lucifer’s forehead, leaving a bright streak of red across it.

“There. That’s a good color on you.”  He punctuated his sentence by bopping Lucifer on the nose and grinning devilishly.

Lucifer smiled pleasantly and scooped up a handful of the paint.  He let sam scramble onto his feet and get two paces away before he flung it at him. It splattered Sam him from head to toe, cutting a diagonal streak across his body.

“I think it suits you much better.”  He stood and wiped his palm on Sam’s shirt, ignoring his indigent yelp of protest.  “Shh.  I’m thinking.”  He placed a paint covered finger on Sam’s mouth to silence him, his head tilted in contemplation.  Sam had moved to stand in the sun, and the color of the paint practically glowed in it.   The bedroom faced east, and Lucifer could think of nothing better than to wake up every morning with Sam in that glow.

“Alright then.” He removed his finger and gave Sam a peck on the lips.  “It seems to have grown on me.  Let’s get started.”  He grabbed the painters tape and started to tape up around the window frames.  Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sam’s stunned face, and he laughed internally.  

“What?  Isn’t a girl allowed to change her mind?”  He batted his eyes coquettishly, letting loose a full laugh when Sam gave him the evil eye.

“Shut up.” Sam said grumpily and started to fill the paint trays.  

When they were done painting, they stood side by side and admired their hard work.  The walls glowed red in the late morning sun, and Lucifer couldn’t think of a better way to finish the work on their home.

 


End file.
